Advertising over interactive media has become popular in recent years. For example, as the number of people using the Internet has exploded, businesses and advertisers have come to appreciate media and services offered over the Internet as a potentially powerful way to communicate with customers. Similarly, businesses and advertisers have become aware of the increasing power and sophistication of hand-held devices, such as cellular or other mobile telephones, and the growing opportunities with such devices.
Conventional interactive advertising provides opportunities for advertisers to target their advertisements (“ads”) to a receptive audience. Typically targeted ads are more likely to be useful to end users since the ads may be relevant to a need, for example, inferred from some user activity (e.g., relevant to a user's search query to a search engine, relevant to content in a document requested by the user, relevant to the user's geographic location, etc.).